


The Ultimate Betrayal

by Clingyassbitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this listening to Wilbur Soots music, Other, Panic Attack, Sam is not in it yet, Tommy Tubbo and Ranboo are, Tommy and Tub, anxiety attack, i accidentally deleted all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clingyassbitch/pseuds/Clingyassbitch
Summary: Since it was Sam that originally told The server that Tommy was dead(Thats what I was told so Idk-), once they find out that hes alive they would blame Sam For lying OR they would think Tommy was a hallucination/flashback and try to/would Ignore him. Especially Ranboo,because I feel like he would have flashbacks to some of tneir best moments because of his memory problems. Tubbo would be so confused + sad  or he would be angry as fuck at Sam for telling him that Tommy,his best friend, was dead. When he was right there infront of him, very much alive and not a hallucination, mind you.  Was the prompt for this work
Relationships: Just friendships - Relationship, No Relationships, Ranboo and tubbo, Tommyinnit and Ranboo, Tommyinnit and Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Ultimate Betrayal

THIS IS NOT FINISHED BUT I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND ITS 2:50 AM SO I FEEL THE NEED TO POST SMTH AND ITS ALSO VERY SHIT

"No, No You're not real. Im having flashbacks again." HE had said when he first saw his damaged state. As barely a minute had passed he had started to panic upon the fact that He was hallucinating about a certain 16-year-old. A 16-year-old that had been pronounced dead the day before. But, this time it was different. THe thing that made it different was that he wasn't Hallucianting, he was real.

However, Ranboo wasn't the only one that was nearly having a panic attack, Tommy was having an anxiety attack right there. (There are anxiety/ panic attacks, Idk which one, where it just like on the inside so It's not blatantly obvious soo-) It was the type of anxiety attack where it was all on theinside and nor blatantly obvious, which made it look like he was more of a hallucination than he intended.

Usually,Ranboo would hit his hallucinations, to prove to himself that they weren't real. As Ranboo went to hit him, His face contorted into fear and his arms flew up in a matter of mere milliseconds to protect himself.

His hit was blocked.

Usually,this wouldn't be possible. The only reason it was possible was because it was real, he was real. Everything was real. "W-What?- You... You're alive?-" Nothing was adding up here. Nothing made sense. "If you're alive.. Sam had to of lied about you being dead then. There's no other way you'd be alive if you did. . . I have to tell Tubbo." 

He didn't want this to happen. He didn't mean for this to happen. He knew what Dream did, But he was frozen in shock so he couldn't exactly just tell him that Sam didn't lie. Could he? 

The best thing to do was get to Tubbo before Ranboo did so he didn't punish Sam. But, the thing is, L'manburg had changed around and he hadn't gotten used to it so he didn't really even now where Tubbo would be. Well, he wouldn't if he didn't still have his Compass with him. But didn't Tubbo throw his away? Does it even work anymore? Tubbo could be dead by now for all he knew. He had to trust that he didn't. Without that he was clueless. He doubted his plan would even work. When had anything worked out? He can't remember a time when everything had worked out. He could think about that later. He was coming close to a building, he should try that first and see if Tubbo is in there. So, he did. The problem was, There were a lot of oof rooms and he didn't have time to go through them all.He had to trust the compass for a second time in the span of like 2 minutes-. Well, he had been proved wrong that second. Tubbo was running towards him. It happened too fast. He didn't know what was happening until he was being spun around. "Where- Ho- What happened Tommy?" "Hm? What-" The second he had said that he wished he hadn't because Tubbo held him closer and his face contorted into a face of shock. He wished Tubbo hadn't held him closer because he had visibly melted into his touch, That tends to happen when you're starved of touch for so long and are given so much attention for a short span of time. 

Tubbo had to hold himself back from visibly cooing at the sight of Tommy melting into his touch, even so, more at the fact that he must have been starved of attention and touch for so long. He made a mental note to give him attention and hugs whenever he can. "Sam, he told us you were dead Tommy," As soon as the words reached his ears, Tommy lifted his head from the spot in Tubbo's neck,where,I assume, It was warm and probably comfy. From what Tubbo can see,his face was wet and looked like he had been crying. His assumption was proved correct as he saw the Tears bubbling up in His eyes. It hurt to see his best friend, who he had exiled 2 and a half years ago because he thought it was the best for his nation, His powerful, loud and obnoxious best friend crying. He could be in pain for all Tubbo knew. It was only then when he realised how tight his hold on Tommy was, that was probably going to leave a bruise. He was the source of Tommys pain at that exact Moment. It pulled on his heartstrings when he saw that when he let go, Tommy started gasping for breath, as if he couldn't breathe a few seconds ago. He had to let Tommy catch his breath, so he could answer his question. Later, he could ask his question again, seeing as it went completely ignored.As of right now, he would cherish the affectionate moments he got with his best friend. Even if he got teased as 'being clingy' for it,even when they all knew Tommy was the more clingy of the two.

When Ranboo walked in, you would think that he would have been noticed, but no, he went completely unnoticed. He left shortly after to talk to Awesamdude, letting the two Bask in each other's Presence. That was when they both noticed that someone else was in the room with them at one point, it was also when Tubbo noticed that Tommy looked like he could and was falling asleep on the spot. He decided it was best to get Tommy somewhere comfier so he could Rest. He guessed he would want Tubbo with him when he was sleeping as he had described Tubbo's presence as 'comforting and 'calm' from what he could recall. However, Tubbo still had work to do.

Fuck it.

He's staying with Tommy whether anyone likes it or not. His best friend is more important than any paperwork. They can complain all they want, Tommy was his top priority. He would stay with him until the end. Even if he died first, he would still be with Tommy, just as a spirit. 

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, even Tubbo sometimes forgot that he was the older of the two. He guessed that was why he needed the rest, it must have been tiring putting up a facade almost every day for 7 years. He really did look his age when he was sleeping. It just slipped their minds that he was still 16.

This is what happens when I have 3 Breakdowns In one fucking day- This is way too short for me-


End file.
